Bad Tempered
by Siarh
Summary: Daryl Dixon is very pissed off. Angry sex follows. Pre-TWD. Daryl/OFC. Pure smut. Nothing remotely redeemable about this story. Possible dub-con.


**AN: DeDe324 had a shity day. So I wrote her this to cheer her up. She was kind enough to allow me to share it with ya'll once she was able to breathe again. Came from her prompt- Angry Daryl Fucking plus I spent half the day wandering through all the wonders Tumblr has to offer. **

* * *

She was laying on the couch when he got home, asleep. Though her back was to him, he could tell by the way she laid, she was sound asleep. His eye slipped over her naked back, down the gentle curve of her spine, down to where her panties were pulled down to just below the swell of her ass. The pink frilly waistband sat just at the top of her thighs.

He sighed to himself, some of the anger dissipating from him. This was her way of apologizing, he had seen it before. She was sorry for sassing him in front of Merle, and thoroughly pissing him off. Even if she was right, just a little, the gleam of enjoyment in his big brother's eye the way his woman talked back to him.

Daryl's temper flared again. He wasn't so much mad at her, he was mad at Merle. But she was the one who started the bullshit fight. Daryl wasn't even fucking sure what the fight was even about at this point.

Seeing her laying there, naked except for the pink panties around her thighs, Daryl felt his cock harden before he even had the door closed, much less locked behind him. He yanked at his belt, flicking open the top button on his jeans. He toed out of his boots by the door, leaving the things on the fucking mat she bought down at the Dollar General to keep them from tracking mud through the trailer. He didn't see the fucking point. It was a fucking trailer.

Shaking his head, he walked to the sofa, softly called her name. She didn't even flinch. He drug the zipper of his jeans down and roughly pushed them down his leg as he grabbed her upturned hip. She mumbled and curled her arm over her head, drawing her leg up closer to the back of the sofa, making him half wonder if she was awake. As she tucked her face into the crook of her arm, Daryl rocked her hip just enough. Her panties were taught between her thighs as he adjusted her position.

Sliding his hand back down her thigh over her ass, he let his middle finger down over the tiny opening visible between her legs. Nudging the rough digit between her soft folds, he found her wet, making his cock jump. Bracing his hand on the back of the sofa, he positioned himself over her hips and let himself sink into her fully. He felt her squeeze tightly around him and knew she was awake.

"Fuckin' minx," he growled, smacking the bottom of her ass, hitting a good portion of her thigh with his meaty hand.

She sighed as he pulled back, and left another handprint on her ass as he began to pound her. "You fucking love it. Don't lie," she said softly, stretching below him as much as the panties around her thighs would allow.

Daryl tucked one knee between her legs, his hands falling to her hips. Without missing a stroke, he pushed her on her stomach. He settled his knees on either side of her thighs, his balls flirting with the lace of her panties with each thrust. She moaned below him, her face in her crossed arms, as she pressed her ass back, fucking herself on him, meeting him beat for fucking beat.

He felt her tighten with each stroke. She loved this shit almost more than he did he swore. She pushed up on her knees, and he knew what she was doing. He slapped her ass hard, sending her hips back down onto the scratchy material of the couch. She yelped and turned her head to look at him, a scowl painting her pretty face. "What the fuck, Daryl?"

"Touch that clit and I'll stop," he swore, though his pace told her another story. He was not going to last much longer at this rate, she was sure of it.

"Like hell you will," she said, raising her ass again.

With a growl, Daryl pushed his hips hard against her, holding her in place. She whimpered at the sensation of him pressed against her, and up in her, trapping her in place. She had never felt as full as she did right then. He was stretching her pussy in ways she was certain he never had before. And she felt his cock twitch, the head bumping up deep inside of her, making her head swim. He was about to burst through the other side of her pussy, and her body clenched around him, begging him to do just that.

He reached a hand out and pushed her hair to the side, over one shoulder. Leaning over her, Daryl pulled out of her pussy before brutally slamming back in, making her head jar against the arm of the sofa, again. And again. She braced her forearms, trying to keep from smashing against the sofa as she felt his mouth on the back of her neck. She arched, just enough, baring as much of herself to him as possible. He bit the back of her neck, growling just loud enough for her to hear. She also felt it deep in his chest where he was pressed hard to her back. As his mouth moved and clamped back down on another part of her neck, she felt herself burst apart below him, sending sparks through her whole system.

"Shit," she gasped out as he continued to fuck her in hard jarring strokes. She watched his fingers on either side of her ball into fists as he pushed up into her as hard as he could. She groaned knowing she would not be able to walk or sit properly for a few days but that it would all be worth it in the end, cuz he would stop being such a fucking pissant about the whole squabble at Merle's house. And she had to admit as he laid panting against her shoulder blade, his weight completely on her, that pissed off Daryl made for very fine fucking on occasion.


End file.
